warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallpines
Tallpines is a place where Twolegs cut down trees for their use. It is located in the Old Territories, or The Forest Territories.Bluestar's Prophecy, map Description Tallpines is located very close to Twolegplace in the ThunderClan forest territory. It is a controlled forest, grown for the purpose of wood for Twolegs. In the midst of Tallpines is Treecutplace, described below. Since it is controlled, the ground nearby is always bare, and can be a good spot to hunt for prey. The ground is also thick with layers of prickly, dead needles. Treecutplace is a logging mill where Twolegs bring trees that were cut down by their monsters to be cut for them to use. This treecutplace monster can be heard while cats come near. It is very close to Tallpines. Tigerclaw stated that the monsters spew enough poison to "make a kit go blind". The Twoleg scent can already be scented here, as it drifts through the trees. Tallpines consists of numerous rows of tall, straight, pine trees. They were planted by Twolegs so they could be cut down and used to build things. There is little undergrowth here, so warriors have to be careful when hunting in the area. Prey can easily be spotted here, but so can the hunters (cats). The forest floor is flat, and puddles are very muddy and unhealthy to drink here. Book Appearances In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Featherwhisker, Bluefur, and Snowfur go to an abandoned Twoleg nest to collect catmint, they have to pass through Tallpines, and Bluefur notes that the scent of Twolegplace drifts through it. Later, she and Thistleclaw go hunting near Tallpines, as all the other forest in the territory is brittle and flattened by rain. The bare forest around Tallpines seems like a good spot to hunt for prey, but the two don't catch much. Suddenly, Thistleclaw thinks he scents a kittypet, and he jumps onto a Twoleg fence, staring through the Twoleg nests. :Goldenflower leads a patrol among Tallpines that consists of Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Patchpelt. She orders them to split into pairs: she and Patchpelt will check near the Treecutplace, and Bluefur and Thrushpelt can check the Twoleg border. Firestar's Quest :Firestar leads the evening patrol close to Tallpines, wary of any remnants of BloodClan, the group of rogues that were brought into the forest by Tigerstar, in an effort to get ThunderClan and WindClan to join the Clan, TigerClan, which was the two Clans of, ShadowClan and RiverClan, combined under the leadership of Tigerstar. But to his and his patrol's luck, they find no remants near Tallpines. In the Original Series Into the Wild : Tallpines is introduced for the first time by Lionheart and Tigerclaw on a patrol with the two apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw. It is described as a place where many pine trees grow, but Twolegs cut them down every now and then for wood. : When Firepaw is doing his assement, he is asigned by Tigerclaw to go past Tallpines and the Treecut place to the woods. He catches a mouse while in Tallpines. Fire and Ice : Fireheart is hunting in Tallpines when he finds Smudge, and sees that his old friend has been to the Cutter. Later in the book, Fireheart is in Tallpines again, and see the brown tabby she-cat that turns out to be Princess, Fireheart's sister. : Fireheart shows Cinderpaw Tallpines and the Treecut place when he is showing her around ThunderClan territory. Later during her and Brackenpaw's assement, they are sent to do a hunting mission through Tallpines. : Fireheart has to collect catmint several times from Twoleg place, thus passing through Tallpines, in order to help the sick cats with greencough. Forest of Secrets :When Cloudpaw is hunting for prey near Tallpines, they see Tigerclaw and a bunch of former ShadowClan warriors by the Treecut place. Rising Storm'' :Cloudpaw once goes hunting in Tallpines. Fireheart follows him, and states that tracking him through Tallpines was easy. References and Citations Category:Locations